Rebuilding the Remnants of a Soul
by Dr.Bartholomew.J.Tucker
Summary: Magic, Aura, Alternate Universes, Daemons, etc. Lucy never believed in such things. Unfortunately for her, there were evil mad scientists who wanted nothing but to rid the world of her "evil" kind and had the infinite funding needed to do so. Which is why she found herself on a new world, with new humans and new chances... But how will she live now? (Rated M for obvious reasons.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, guess who!? I'm back with a brand new story. Why aren't I continuing with any of my original stories, well you can either A.) Stick out the chapter and read the endnote, or B.) Cheat and just skip. Your choice. Either way, it doesn't affect me!**_

 _ **DIsclaimer: I do not own Rooster Teeth or Elfen Lied. All rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy.**_

Magic, Aura, Alternate Universes, Daemons, and other unrealistic topics. As a Dicloni with a less than shining past life, Lucy considered such notions to be childish and moronic. Unfortunately for her, there were evil mad scientists who wanted nothing but to rid the world of her "evil" kind and had the infinite funding needed to do so. Which is why she found herself in a deep hell hole, again, surrounded by men with guns and scientist with white lab coats.

"Subject Lucy, how are you feeling today?"

Lucy glared at the human scientist in front of her, wanting nothing more than to reach through the electrified cage imprisoning her and rip him limb from limb. And this time, her inner voice had nothing to do with it. "What te hell do you want this time you bastards? Wasn't it enough to utterly destroy anything I could possibly care about? You already know you can't kill me, so what's te point of bringing me back down here?"

The scientist smiled and clapped his hands with a sort of sadistic glee, "Oh, you don't understand, Lucy dear. We gave up on killing you long ago. Oh, no... We just want to be rid of you now. So, we joined forces with our English counterparts in order to... send you away. Their methods may be a bit unorthodox, but they have a one hundred percent success rate." The scientist pauses as a low chanting becomes audible. "Oh good, it sounds like they're almost ready. I hope you enjoyed your time here on Earth, because you won't be here for long."

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but any retort she might have formed died in her throat as they entered a massive underground chamber, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me..."

The question was muttered to herself, but one could easily understand her sudden silence. A strange circle of humans wearing heavy red robes stood around a blood red design Lucy had only heard of in story books and legends, a pentagram. Hovering only a few feet over the ground, directly in the center of the design, was a brilliant ball of light. An eerie wind was blowing from _within_ the orb, something that should have been physically impossible, and yet Lucy felt it shifting her hair. The Diclonius Queen pressed herself against the back of her cage with an instictive fear, only to get blown forward by an electric jolt that left her stunned and writhing in pain. Eventually, the spasms died away, and she could see straight. Almost immediately, she wished she hadn't opened her eyes. They were wheeling her into the pentagram, and she didn't like it. For only the second time in her adult life, Lucy felt terror. Heart pounding, bone rattling terror. And for the first time in her existence, she begged for her life.

"Wait... Please, don't do this! I don't want to go in there! You can't do this to me! All of you, you're just humans! This can't be happening! Why are you doing this to me!? I never did anything without being attacked first! You humans do it all the time, what makes us-AAAHHHH!"

The head scientist smirked smugly and pocketed a remote device that sent over 10,000 volts of electricity coursing through Lucy's body, almost instantly knocking her unconscious. "That's enough of your talk, creature. No one here wants to hear it, we just want to be rid of you. Send her through the portal and let us be done with this."

The rest of the scientist and Parapsychologists nodded in affirmation and moved to take her from the cage. The miltaristic men were none to careful with the charred, smoking girl, "accidentally" dropping her as soon as she left the cage. A few of them just chuckled and began dragging her to the portal. The head of the English Parapsychological Unit nodded to let the carriers know it was safe to dispose of the package, who proceeded to do so with very little subtlety. The Diclonius girl vanished with a bright blue flash. The men and woman assigned with disposing of the most lethal Dicloni in history waited with bated breath, believing there was some way the girl would be back. One minute passed, then two, after three minutes, the robed men finished their chants and closed the portal, and they finally released their breath. It was over. The war against the Dicloni queen was finally over.

Some Undefined Period of Time Later

"Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Ruby, I don't think she can hear anything. I don't think she's even conscious..."

Urgh... The voices... so grating. Why couldn't they just- "Shut... up..."

What the hell? What was wrong with _her_ voice!? She cracked her eyes open with a painful hiss to see a pair of four eyes looking down upon her. The silver pair grinned and looked at the blue pair smugly. "See, I told you she could hear us. Hey, what's your name. More importantly, why are you laying in the middle of the sidewalk?"

Lucy groaned and forced herself into a sitting position, coughing up a strange multicolored smoke. "Wha- What the fuck happened? Where the hell am I!?"

A lilac pair of eyes reached out and covered silver's ears, "Hey, watch your mouth young lady."

 _Young lady!?_ Just what was going on? She glanced down at her own body and froze. Oh... That's what was going on... While on the outside she kept a calm, collected pose, she was screaming: _WHY THE HELL AM I A TEENAGER AGAIN!?_

 _L_ ucy staggered to her feet in a dazed panic, looking around wildly. Just what had those damned humans done to her this time? This place certainly wasn't anywhere near Japan, maybe the Americas? No, there weren't any of those obnoxious idiots being paid to organize protests. So where was she, and what was with the weird tech she was seeing? Sheturned a lazy eye upin the people who discovered her, inspecting them more acutely. Red, White, Yellow, and BLack, that was the best way she could describe them. Sure, had she paid attention to the fashion trends of humanity, she may have realized that Red was wearing a gothic combat skirt with a red hood held in place by a templar's cross. Blackie had a sort of butler thing going on complete with a three piece tuxedo. ALthough the bow was a bit odd. She didn't feel human either. Then there was White. She was most definitely going for the rich girl look. Yellow, maybe Goldielocks was a better term, had a strange valley girl/southern brawler vibe going for her. Though that might have just been from the callused knuckles she had. Lucy frowned and pointed at the girl in white, "You, where am I? And keep your voice down. I have a headache from hell and your voices feel like a gunshot going off in my head."

Goldielocks opened her mouth to question Lucy's choice of words, but seemed to stop when one of her Vectors drifted close to the blonde's face. Lucy smirked, seeing that her Vectors were still operational, and gestured for White to deliver her response.

The girl in question just looked at Lucy with an expression of mild disgust, "You're in the City of Vale, the Commercial District. Now, the appropriate introduction goes a little something like this: 'Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee,Heiress to the Schnee Dust COmpany and Huntress in Training, and you are?'"

Lucy had to force herself from sneering at the arrogant human and taking her head, "I am Lucy, a Diclonius from Tokyo, and you, human are already getting on my nerves even though I've known you for less than ten minutes. And when humans annoy me, limbs tend to start getting torn off. Got it, princess? Good. Next, Red. Where is this City of Vale?"

The red hooded girl swallowed nervously, terrified of the DIclonius Queen, "Uhh... Actuallly It's Ruby, but I uh...EEP!" Ruby ducked in terror as Lucy took an irritated swipe with her vectors. "Vale! The City of Vale is located in the Kingdom of Vale! Please don't kill me!"

Goldielocks growled viscously, her eyes turning a viscous red color, "Now listen here, new girl. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you had better back off with that weird semblance of yours and stop threatening my baby sister before you get hurt!"

Lucy turned her cold, unfeeling gaze upon Goldielocks, "And who exactly is going to hurt me for scaring some pitiful human, Goldielocks?"

The blond brawler smiled evilly, and for some reason that made Lucy bring her Vectors into a defensive stance, "One, that someone is me. Two, the name's Yang, Yang Xiao-Long, but you can just call me _SIR!_ "

Lucy was immediately blown back by a heavy blow originating from the human girl's fists of all places. Lucy slid to a halt, staring at Yang with an expression of pure shock. She had felt that blow through her Vectors! After the initial surprise wore off, and the gears in her brain finally began working again, she figured out what must have happened. Those damned humans had sent her to an entirely new world, possibly another universe. Slowly, a low, harsh chuckle left her. This quickly grew into an insane crescendo with the facial expressions to match. "Oh, bravo you damned humans! You really got rid of me this time! What's next? An all expense paid trip to hell? Bring it on! After that little cantrip you did, I'm ready for anything!"

The quartet of humans looked on in utter confusion as Lucy continued her baffling tirade against these unseen offenders. After a few seconds, Yang just walked up to the Diclonius. She only hesitated an instant, before cocking back and slamming a haymaker into the pinkette's face. For the second time that day, Lucy the queen diclonius was knocked unconscious by a human.

(Change POV)

Yang looked down upon the strange, horned faunus, shaking out a smoking fist. She had to put a pretty decent amount of energy into that last punch, but it seemed to do the trick. Ruby slowly tiptoed behind her sister, "Yang, you didn't have to hit her that hard."

Yang just snorted and shook her head, "Ruby, you saw that creepy semblance th-thiang... Ruby, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"The creepy semblance arms? Yup... I already have Weiss calling Professor Ozpin."

Yang nodded and gestured to Blake, "Hey, kit-kat. Have you ever heard of a Diclonius Faunus?"

Blake bristled slightly, her ears flattening under the bow, "No, and don't ever call me that again. My name is Blake or Belladonna to you, and that is all."

Yang grimaced and held up her hands in defense, "Yeesh, alright. Someone didn't get their cream this morning..." She grinned as Blake twitched and spun around to tear into her. As entertaining as that may have been, the scene was interrupted by a certain heiress clearing her throat pointedly.

"I got a hold of the headmaster and explained the situation. He said there's an airship on the way and that we should guard the girl until further notice."

Ruby groaned, "Weiss, you were right, we should have... Ummm... Where's Lucy?"

The quartet turned to stare at the now empty space that Lucy once occupied. The diclonius must have recovered from Yang's blow faster than any of them could have expected and managed to sneak off. Blake's hand quickly found its way to her face, "Call Professor Ozpin again.. tell him te girl ran off..."

 _ **What, you didn't think I would make this story that straight forward, did you? Nah, Lucy isn't the type to stick around after getting laid out by a human. Guess you'll just have to stick around to see what happens next.**_

 _ **On another note, a lot of my stories will have to be postponed due to all of the original manuscripts er... not being around. It's a rather long story that I would rather not explain. Either way, this particular chapter was completely free written on a spur of the moment impulse. So tell me what you think.**_

 _ **And yet another note: PAIRINGS! Tell me what you think! Pairings along with the pairing names would be excellent. That is, if I can make her fit with anyone. There just isn't anyone particularly broken enough barring Neo, and I'm not sure how I can get Lucy to notice the advances of a five foot nothing, ice cream colored, human.**_

 _ **An explanation of Lucy's odd behavior. One, she just had her brains fried by a few thousand volts and tossed into an entirely different world. She's going to be disoriented and even more brash and blunt. Two, she woke up surrounded by humans, of course she's going to be unhappy and a bit tempermental. Three, as to her not speaking to Blake, she can tell she isn't human, but also not a diclonius. That means she's even lower than a human in her books. Yeah Lucy is a racist, but she'll grow out of it... hopefully.**_

 _ **And yeah, Yan just one-shot a Queen Diclonius, welcome to Remnant...**_


	2. MAJOR AN

_**Alright, this is a major announcement! I have just created my very own page! For a while now, I've been receiving suggestions that I try to get paid for my work, and for the most part, I've dismissed them. After all, I enjoy writing, and even more so I enjoy people enjoying my work. I didn't want to have people pay for it. But recent events have left me... well, I'm dealing with a case of fraud and a recent pay problem wiped my account. I have student loans to pay, a phone bill, and a credit card to pay off. It isn't completely FUBAR yet, but I think it's getting there. I dislike asking for help (my parents have always had a field day with that one), but I think it's time to suck up my pride and turn to my fans. I know it I don't have that large of a fan base compared to most authors on this site. Heck, why would I? I don't exactly write mainstream stuff... However, I think it's time to suck up my pride and start looking for some help. My page is www. Writing_Soldier. I'm not asking for or expecting much, and I'm betting most of the people here can't really help... but if you could spread the word, that would be great. I need all the help I can get. Now... I think it's time to answer a few concerns I noticed in my reviews. Especially in "The Force of Change."**_

 _ **So... I think the biggest question I keep getting is: "When will I update my stories?"**_

 _ **Well, there are some thing's you need to know. My updates may or may not happen, dependant upon my schedule. I am a soldier in the United States Army. I have duties to attend to throughout the day, and sometimes I just don't have the time to get to this. I am however, concentrating a little bit more on "The Force of Change" right now, so you can expect more regular updates on that. In fact, the next chapter should come out within the next twenty-four hours of this update being made. So... head on over there if you want some of my writing.**_

 _ **Second: I have received several requests to see/review rough drafts of other stories... I'm actually confused by this. I'm not a professional writer. My mother is definitely a better writer than me as a teacher and someone who has taught up to college level classes. (She's a math teacher right now, and the best in Texas.) She was the one who taught me how to read and write before I really even started in school. I have her to thank for everything I know about writing (really, I'm pretty sure she could teach some of my old high school teachers a few things). As for reviewing and giving suggestions to said writers...**_

 _ **I'm going to give you a bit of advice. I've been writing since my freshman/sophomore year of high school. My first attempt at writing a story, for those of you who remember that far, was a ten chapter, 900 word story full of errors and problems. I have actually put more time and effort into my writing than... well, just about anything else, really. I think the only other "legitimate" thing I do more than write is play music. The point is, just work at it. I don't write like people were taught in school. There's no rough draft, no brainstorming, nothing of the sort. Everything you see on my page is completely free-written. It's my raw thoughts and how I see things playing out. Minimal planning and editing. Even what you're seeing now is simply my thoughts on the matter. I've come a long way from the days of the first Black Rose... The "Force of Change" has already grown into a ten chapter, 30,000 word novella. I love to write, and I'm glad others love to read my stories. If you already enjoy what you're doing, then keep on doing it. If you really want suggestions on your writing, then don't just ask one person. Post your chapters! Your best critics won't always come from people more experienced than you, but the ones who actually read your stories! Post the stories and then let the readers decide. If you want me to look at it afterwards, then you can just PM me the link! I enjoy reading stories as much as I enjoy writing!**_

 _ **Number Three: This is concerning some of my stories that people have been anxiously been awaiting updates for stories such as: "An Act of Faith," "Tomorrow's Destiny V2," and my BRS/Harry Potter Crossovers. I can assure you, there are chapters in the works. I actually lost a lot of work on "Claws and Wands" due to a computer crash... Really need to get a new one at some point... But that's later down the road. MUCH later. Just be patient, and your chapters will come. Like the saying goes, "A watched pot never boils."**_

 _ **Number Four: This is actually an extra note concerning the page. For those who donate the most, you will receive a cameo in one of my stories. As time goes on, and I get more time on my hands, the rewards will increase. I will try and take commissions for my music covers if I ever manage to do any.**_

 _ **Number Five: This is a shoutout to my brother. I won't say his name, but you know who you are. It's annoying trying to communicate with you on this site if you skirt around the shadows and only comment as a guest. For crying out loud, it takes two minutes to make a basic profile on this site! Make one!**_

 _ **Alright... Now we come to the biggest thing I saw on my reviews for "The Force of Change." These are answers to reviews put out by a guest going by the name of Axcel!**_

 ** _1\. Concerning Vader's title. You're right on the Supreme Commander part, I just like the sound of High Commander. It gives it that shock and awe feeling. As for the Lord Vader shite, Lord is his title and official capacity within the Empire, while Darth Vader is his name. It's like a Lord in old England. He is a Sith Lord, yes, but no one really knows what that is. So, he has the title of Lord, and since his name is Darth Vader, that makes him Lord Darth Vader. According to the Imperial Census, his name really is Darth Vader, which is why Leia literally calls him Darth. It isn't giving him a title, it's saying his first name!_**

 ** _2\. Concerning the Lightsaber: While it's entertaining to think of a lightsaber as some sort of contained laser weapon, the truth is that it's just not scientifically possible. A laser would be invisible, whether it's contained or not, and the amount of energy it would have to put out to cut through durasteel is equivalent to that of a small star. Looking at it from a scientific standpoint, you need something that fills these requirements._**

 ** _a. Hot enough to _melt_ through steel, not cut it._**

 ** _b. Hisses and hums as it moves through a medium_**

 ** _c. produces Ozone and Ionized gasses as it travels through the air._**

 ** _If we were to follow these three requirements, then the only suitable material is plasma. Superheated, ionized gasses that can be manipulated to create a glowing blade. Using electromagnetic fields, one can contain the plasma, aka an Emitter Shroud. The sound generated upon activation, is actually very similar to that of a plasma torch being activated._**

 _ **2: Concerning Ozpin's assumption about the Empire. Remember, Ozpin is very close friends with another military commander. Despite James's disciplinary attitude, he is still very caring about the people surrounding him, and doesn't generally make death threats or outright kill people. Vader has killed nearly a hundred men in a single night, more than half of those deaths occurring simply because they were in his way. He already has made several threats, one in particular being a direct threat, to Ozpin's life. And since Vader already admitted to being the High/Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire, he knows that Vader is lying when he says "superiours." There is only one other person Vader could possibly be referring to when he says "report to his superiours." The Emperor. Also, he admitted to being second in command, a Dark Lord of the Sith (what good, benevolent empire would put a Dark Lord in charge?), and that he had the authority to arrest and kill anyone within the borders of said Empire. Glynda was watching that previously.**_

 ** _3\. Concerning Glynda: Glynda was the one who watched Vader ruthlessly cut down over a dozen men with no effort at all, during which he was in fact _toying_ with them. He's threatened Ozpin already, she knows he was ready to kill the Malachite twins for attacking him, and he straight up admitted to killing thousands of people with his bare hands and millions, if not billions more through his orders! Also, he states that he wishes to call upon the Empire to assist him with leaving the planet, and judging from his words, that means they will be coming to subjugate the planet as well. She is thinking about the students when considering the Rebel Alliance. She doesn't want the students to be hurt or subjugated by an Imperialistic threat from beyond the planet's confines._**

 ** _4\. Concerning Vader's saber: If you notice, I specifically stated that he used a Limiter Ring to generate the required dampening energy to convert a Sith Saber to a training saber. Yes, it is something I just threw in there, but I needed to keep him from outright killing his students due to their own incompetence. Neo's saber is an old Jedi blade, meaning it has the required settings. Vader's saber is a Sith blade, meaning he had to use an accessory to make it safer._**

 ** _5\. The Emperor is an idiot sometimes._**

 ** _Alright... I think that covers everything. Remember, even if you can't donate, then try to spread the word around. Who knows maybe I'll get more readers out of this!_** **_Sincerely,_** **_Dr. Bartholomew J. Tucker._**


End file.
